Knowing and not knowing
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a simple bit of one shot fluff for the good doctor and Ziggy. A maskarde ball that turns into something quiet romantic for the doctor.


Yeah just a random peace of nothing, don't hate me! I love this pair is all! Anyway, I don't own any one here have fun enjoy the sugar rotting goodness of fluff!! Oh and if you would care to please leave a review on the way out.

Knowing and not knowing.

Dr K wasn't quite sure who Tenaya and Summer had talked her into going to this ball, all the doctor remembered was a lot of winning and cajoling till she had thrown her hands up in frustration and surrendered to the two women. The masquerade was to celebrate the defeat of Venjix so now here she was dressed in a lovely leaf green dress with matching mask feeling like a total wall flower.

Summer in her vibrant yellow number had been swept away by Dillon the moment they had arrived, and Scot hadn't wasted much time commandeering Tenaya, leaving the doctor alone and feeling more than a little deserted.

As the young woman spotted Summer from the across the room giving her a worried look, the doctor forced a smile on her face and the blond smiled back. At that moment A polite cough drew the brunettes attention, she turned and looked up into a pair of gentle mask ringed brown eyes, gently he offered her a hand and gestured towards the dance floor. With a genuine smile Dr K took the offered hand, the gentleman took it her hand and held it firmly in his before he placed his other hand to her waist and in one graceful motion went swirling out onto the dance floor with her.

Slowly the Doctor looked up at her partner, his brown hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail, he wasn't too tall, or to short, he was slender but strangely at the same time he felt quiet strong. As she noted all of this the doctor realised that this man was one of contrasts, the young woman also realised he hadn't said a word, just held her close and danced. As she didn't much feel like talking herself the Doctor didn't feel it necessary to start a conversation, she relaxed into this man's hold he was a superb dancer, it felt as if she were floating along on air and this made her smile more.

Their dance ended with the two of them out on a balcony alone; slowly Dr K looked up at her partner again. "Thank you from the dance, I was a little afraid that I was going to spend the rest of the night standing there alone."

"You're most welcome." His voice was deep but soft, it was almost familiar but from where the doctor couldn't quiet place.

"Have we met before?" She asked this familiarity bothering her.

"I don't think so lady after all I'm sure I'd remember meeting such a beauty before."

The young woman felt her cheeks heat, she wasn't use to compliments, and it was only thanks to Tanya and Summer she even knew what one was. The man moved closer to her, for some reason the doctor found she was trapped by those brown eyes and unable to move. Gently he reached out cupped her chin with his hand and leant in placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The doctors eyes widened and then slid shut she moved closer to him her hands finding his chest, once there her fingers flexing against the jacket. The man responded to her moves, slowly his other hand found her waist and he held her gently but firmly. Slowly the two young people parted from the kiss, her blue eyes met his brown and she sighed with a contentment she had never known before, it was as if an unknown whole inside her heart had been filled. "Who are you?" She asked him softly.

"I can't tell you that please don't ask." He said softly looking away.

Dr K grabbed a hand, reached up and turned his face back towards her. "Please I really want to know who you are."

"If you found out you'd hate me, just for one night let me enjoy being with you, just one night that's all I ask." As he spoke to her his voice was soft and sad, the young woman couldn't help but feel the words touch her innermost heart.

"Hate you I can't see why, you've been nothing but good to me tonight."

"You should go back inside it will be midnight soon and everyone will be taking off their masks."

The doctor looked up at him. "But you won't be?"

"No, it's for the best."

"I refuse to believe that." As she spoke the clock nearby began to strike midnight, as if the young man opposite her had been struck he drew a surprised breath and looked over at the clock. Quickly the Doctor drew off her mask, before he could try to leave she reached up for his face, the man drew back from her but she caught his face and gently drew the mask away. For a few moments the now reviled man closed his eyes as if waiting for the axe to fall.

Dr K's eyes went wide, she as the face that was reviled to her was one which was oh so familiar, and it was so familiar because it was Ziggy's face.

As the silence lengthened his brown eyes flew open, he looked at the brunette worriedly, the green ranger backed away from the doctor as the worry set in further. Realising her silence was making Ziggy worried the Doctor shook herself and went over to where he was stood. "Ziggy . . . you did this for me?" The doctor asked him with a note of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I've been trying for the longest time to tell you how I feel about you; this was the way I finally managed to think of even if it was only for one night I'd get to be close to you. Did you know Doctor that's the first time you have ever used my name so hopefully that means I've at least got some were with you here tonight."

The Doctor shook her head with disbelief, it was hard to know what to think, it was so surprising that Ziggy should feel this deeply for her, she had known he wanted to be friends but that the green ranger could have ever wanted to do something as romantic as this with her was something the young woman had never contemplated. "I really can't believe you did this just for me."

"Of cause I did how could I not after all I love you K." The young man stated simply smiling at her softly.

The Doctor blushed softly, she found that simple stamen made her lose all her words for a few moments and then she smiled at up at him widely. "Thank you Ziggy."

"Well that I wasn't expecting I thought it was more likely you'd kill me or give me a very long lecture, after all you don't usually go in for things like this."

"No I don't, but for some reason since it's you I really don't mind. The moment you kissed me something suddenly felt right something inside me felt complete. I know I'm not always easy to get along with and I can be a bit uptight but I love you too."

The Doctor walked over to were the green ranger stood slowly she placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "Ziggy, would you kiss me again please."

The green ranger blushed lightly he gazed down into her eyes and then softly pressed his lips to hers. With a contented sigh Dr K lent into his kiss and she wrapped her arms round him, this made Ziggy smile, the green ranger placed his arms round the young woman and pulled her tightly to him.

The End


End file.
